magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Stelera Eagle
Though these eagles may be found near rivers, they are never found far inland. When taken too far from the sea, they become extremely aggressive, attacking even their magi. This is not to say they are peaceful when near water - they have sharp beaks that can rend flesh easily. Their long talons are perfectly suited for snatching up fish, which they do with great pleasure. Stelera eagles are voracious creatures and weigh too much to be carried by any human. Despite this, they are able to fly for many hours, crossing oceans with ease. They expend very little energy by gliding on wind drafts, diving into the water should they spot any prey. Stelera eagles are able to dive beneath the waves, their wings moving as if through air. Though they usually resurface in just a few moments, some believe they can breathe underwater indefinitely. They are very secretive about this power, and are careful never to use it for too long in front of humans. Egg Two black tipped wings have emerged from this dark egg. Hatchling These little ones are dependent on their parents for the first months of their lives. They are unable to fly, and do not stray far from their nests. Stelera eagle hatchlings are ravenous little creatures, fixated on devouring anything they can get their beaks on. They will not grow flight feathers until six months of age, and instead have soft, downy plumage. Despite being so vulnerable, they have sharp bites and even sharper voices. Should a young stelera fledgling ever feel a bit peckish and ignored, it will begin screeching in a most annoying fashion until fed. Luckily, these little ones will promptly fall asleep after completing their feasting. Adult Though stelera eagles may be bonded to any magi, they develop the strongest friendships with magi who choose to live near water, or have affinity towards the ocean. Once won, their friendship does not waver. They will drop fish on their magi in a display of affection, or grant them a stray feather as a present. A few feathers from these birds boost any water potions, especially those involving breathing and or moving underwater. Stelera eagles greatly enjoy it when their magi swim, and will accompany them almost anywhere, watching over them as they would their own offspring. Though these birds are not the most affectionate of creatures, they are very protective of their young. They make their nests along tall cliffs, in the tallest trees or caves. Their hatchlings are watched over almost constantly, and are provided with enormous amounts of food. Interestingly, stelera eagles will even collect other orphaned birds, placing them in their nests and caring for them until they fly away. While stelera eagle companions will chase off strange birds, they recognize those they have raised and allow them to frequent their territories. Breeding Additional Information *No 508 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (May/June 2014) *Released: May 15th, 2014 *Sprites: Glasswalker *Description: Damien Category:2014 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Birds